Ketika Seventeen Sahur
by Hime Park
Summary: (SVT) hanya kisah anak-anak seventeen yang susah bangun buat sahur. no pair! all SVT! no bash! DLDR! read review fav and follow


Ketika SEVENTEEN Sahur

:Seventeen:

:All:

::

* * *

 **hanya ff di sela-sela hime nunggu imsak habis sahur**

 **humornya kurang kelihatannya, tapi-**

 **selamat membaca^^**

* * *

03.00 KST

 **TONG! TONG! TONG!**

"SAHUUUURRRRR! SAAHUUUUURRRR!" rombongan bocah-bocah cilik itu berteriak membangunkan para warga sekitar untuk bangun sahur, termasuk member Seventeen.

"SAHUUURRRR! SAHHUUUURR!" teriak para bocah cilik yang keliling itu. Satu per satu lampu tiap rumah menyala.

Tapi-

Dorm

"SAHHUUUURRRR! SAHHUUUURRR!" teriakkan cempreng para bocah cilik itu tak berhasil mengusik ketiga belas namja tampan, unyu, nan berkarisma ini bangun dari belaian sang dewi mimpi.

"SAAAHUUUURR! SAHHHUUURRR!" teriakkan itu sekali lagi terdengar, namun apa yang terjadi di dorm ini?

"Berisik! Suara anak siapa sih?" gerutu Seungcheol sembari menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Sahur apaan?" gumam Jeonghan setengah sadar.

"Ahhh ummmaaaaa aku masih ngantuukkk~" ini keluhan Hoshi.

"Maammmaa~" ini igauan Jun.

"Eunggh~" ini lenguhan Wonwoo yang setengah sadar.

"Berisik!" gerutu Woozi.

"Anak siapa sih berisik di luar?" gerutu Dukyeom namun dia bergumam dengan mata tertutup.

"Hoaahhhmm~" Seungkwan hanya menguap lalu tidur lagi.

"Bodo amat!" Mingyu menarik selimutnya.

 **BUG!** Vernon membalik badannya ke arah lain. Chan bangun sebentar, duduk, trus tidur lagi. Lalu kemana Joshua dan Minghao?

"Hyung, nggak ada yang bangun!" lapor Minghao saat mengecek semua kamar, yang penghuninya masih pada molor.

"Trus gimana dong? Hyung kan nggak bisa masak, nanti nasi jadi bubur lagi!" gerutu Joshua. Minghao menggeleng tak tahu. Hingga pintu bel dorm mereka berbunyi.

"Neee~" Minghao membukakan pintu dan munculah sang manager dengan sarung menyampir di bahunya.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya sang manager.

"Belum bangun hyung, masih pada molor!" sahut Joshua dari dalam. Manager hyung menggumam kesal. Sudah dia duga, pasti bakal nggak ada yang bangun. Dasar bocah!

"Baiklah, akan aku bangunkan!" hendak pergi ke kamar para member manager hyung kembali berhenti.

"Kok pada bengong? Nggak masak?" tanya sang manager.

"Gimana mau masak, kita nggak bisa masak!" jawab Minghao polos. Joshua mengangguk.

"Bener-bener!" gemas sang manager lalu dengan sekali tarikan nafas-

" **BANNGGUNNN WOYYY! SAHUURRRRR! NGGAK SAHUR MATI SEMUA KALIAN! BAANGGUUUUUNNNNNNN!"** Minghao dan Joshua menutup telinga masing-masing.

' _Ini hyung suaranya ngalah-ngalahin Dukyeom!'_ batin keduanya.

 **BRAK! BRUK! GEDEBUGH! DUAG! AAWWWW!**

"Apa sih hyung kenapa teriak-teriak?!" kesal Jeonghan keluar dengan rambur semrawut. Semua member keluar dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Ini masih pagi hyung, matahari juga belum nongol!" kesal Chan.

"Sahur! Kalian nggak sahur bakal mati ntar!" sahut sang manager sewot.

"Hahhh~" hela mereka, kecuali Joshua dan Minghao yang pasang wajah datar.

"Mingyu! Dukyeom! Seungkwan! Kalian pergi masak sana! Yang lain cepat cuci muka!" semua pada ogah-ogahan nglakuinnya.

"HYUNGGG~ NGGGAK ADA BERAASSS!" lapor Dukyeom dari dapur.

"ETDAHH! NGGAK USAH TERIAK JUGA KALI!" kesal Mingyu ikut teriak.

"BISA DIEM KAGAK?!" kesal Seungcheol. Dukyeom yang ngrasa nggak ada sahutan dari sang manager langsung ke ruang tengah.

"Hyung, seriusan nggak ada beras!" kesal Dukyeom. Manager hyung ngeluarin dompet.

"Noh! Beli sana di toko Kang ahjumma!" suruh sang manager.

"Hyung, ya mana tokonya buka jam segini?" dumel Dukyeom.

"Delivery aja hyung!" usul Vernon.

"Mahal!" balas sang manager.

"WOY! SEOKMIN! MASIH ADA BERAS SISA DI LEMARI BAWAH!" teriak Mingyu dari dapur. Dukyeom langsung melesat ke dapur dan segera membuat nasi tanpa mengembalikan uang sang manager yang kini berada di saku trainingnya.

"DUKYEOM! DUIT GUE!" kesal sang manager.

"Hahh~ ni orang semua kenapa hobi banget teriak-teriak?" tanya Jun dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Ahhh~ telingakuuu~" keluh Woozi.

15 menit menunggu, para member dan manager hyung hampir ketiduran lagi karena menunggu terlalu lama.

"WOY! CEPETAN KEBURU IMSAKK!" teriak Hoshi, Woozi, Jeonghan, dan Seungcheol dari ruang tengah.

"SABAR!" teriak Seungkwan dari dapur. Dan tak lama kemudian ketiganya keluar dari dapur dan menata makanan dibantu yang lain.

 **PLAK!** "Doa dulu!" Hoshi yang tadi hendak mengambil makanannya langsung urung dan ikut berdoa dengan yang lain.

"Ammiiinnn~" lalu mereka pada berebut mengambil makanan yang tersaji. Manager hyung udah duluan makan, tapi para member masih berebut ambil nasi dan lauk.

"JANGAN BEREBUT!" ingat Joshua. Semua langsung adem ayem tentrem. Saat para member Seventenn hendak makan-

"IMSAAKK! BAPAK-BAPAK IBU-IBU ADEK-ADEK! IMSAAKKK!" **TRAK! TRAK! TRAK!**

.

.

.

.

"HUWWEEEE EOMMMAAAA KITA BELUM SAHUUURRRRR!"

-imsak telah berkumandag, otomatis mereka segera ambil air putih dan menatap dalam diam makanan yang tersaji. Kecuali manager hyung yang sudah sempat memakan beberapa suap tadi.

"Siapa suruh pada molor tadi?" mereka hanya menatap sedih makanan sahur mereka.

.

.

END


End file.
